Frost Bitten Blood
by thx2God4U.S.A
Summary: The turtles are captured by Karai who plans to slowly freeze them to death unless they expose Splinter's location. Who's gonna come to save them? read to find out I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES
1. Chapter 1

_**YOU MUST READ THE BOLD TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!**_

 **Yeah I know I said the title would Frost Bite but i like this one better, anyway This takes place some time after 'Battle for New York' just a head's up also this is** **kind of an AU where Karai is not a snake mutant and really is Shredder's daughter, just to avoid some confusion you good? good let's begin.**

 **I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!**

The turtles were on patrol on a winter's night. They didn't realize it would be so cold. Donnie detected a big supply of mutagen so they had to search for it immediately. Once they found the signal they jumped on to the roof of the warehouse.

"Donnie, maybe we should head back before it gets too cold." Leo suggested

"Yeah dude, we're gonna freeze our shells off if we stay out here much longer." Mikey started shivering

"In a little bit guys, we need to look for this mutagen supply. It's causing my mutagen scanner to go out of whack." said Donnie

"Okay fine, genius let's find it and get out of here." Raph said with an upset tone

"Oh I'm afraid you won't be leaving this building." a voice came out of nowhere. The turtles pulled out their weapons and saw the recorder that played Karai's voice. Just then the floor opened under them and they lost their weapons

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the turtles fell into the building and each of them landed in a large cylinder tubes, each one lined up in a straight row. Right in front of them were Karai, Fishface, and Tigerclaw all with sinister smiles on their faces.

"Karai!" Leo sat up

"What are you three doing here?" Donnie sneered

"Isn't it obvious? We used our leftover mutagen to lure you ninja wannabes into our traps. Funny how desperate you seem to get your hands on all that mutagen." Kara holding onto a bottle of ooze

"Better we have it than your nut job of a father!" Mikey shouted

"You insults are amusing. Specking of 'father' how about telling us where Splinter is?" she said mockingly

"Not on you lives, freaks!" Raph banged on the tube. "Now let us out of here so I can knock that grin off your pretty little face!"

"I would save your energy if I were you, turtle." Fishface smirked "you'll need it to keep warm"

"What are you talking about?" asked Donnie

"Oh how rude of us, Tiger Claw would you mind explaining what we have planned for our guests?" Karai turned to the feline warrior

"With pleasure." Tigerclaw walked over to a machine with levers and buttons "You see, turtles, this device is linked to the temperature controls in your chambers. So if I were to push... this button," He pushed a blue button and that triggered an air conditioner in the turtle's tubes "the temperature in your prisons are currently dropping by the minute. In a matter of hours, you cold blooded cubs will die from the intense cold!" he laughed maniacally.

"T-t-t-that's your plan, f-f-freeze t-torturing us?" Donnie grabbed his shoulders

"Indeed, I guess the purple one is the smart one." said Fishface

"Of course there is one way" Karai lifted a finger "that each of you could save your shell as well as the others" Karai smiled evilly as she walked over to Leonardo "Where's that rat sensei of yours hiding?"

"Y-y-y-you won't g-g-get a word out of u-u-us." Leo started shaking along with the other

"I want you to remember that, Leo. As you watch your brother slowly freeze to death where they stand," Karai gestured to Leo's younger brothers who gave the kunoichi angry glares while shaking and holding their arms for warmth "keep in mind you had the power to stop their suffering at any point but you chose not too, kind of sad really-"

"Leave him alone, you witch! We would never blame him for anything you did to us!" Mikey shouted with frost in his breath

"Hm hm hm" Tigerclaw chuckled " how cute. Well you had better hope your brotherly bond keeps you warm, cub." he smirked at Mikey "you're going to need all the warmth you can get" he laughed

"S-s-so y-you're just gonna s-s-sit t-there a-a-nd w-w-watch us s-s-shiver?" asked Raph

"Yep. Get comfortable, turtles." Kara sat down and crossed her legs "because no one's moving until I know where Splinter is"

The turtles looked at each other with fear. They knew they were going to die either way. So what were they gonna do. Stay loyal and die slowly or betray the family and die a quick but painful death at the Shredder's gauntlet.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **Okay my first multi-chapter TMNT fan fiction. Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me if this is a little rushed because I can do a** **prologue if you guys want. I really want to continue this but I have a lot of homework. Please leave a review tell me what I did right did wrong. My next update will be "When Two Extremes Meet" See u when that chapters up and please check out my other stories God Bless**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back sorry this took so long I've been busy but I'm here now on with the story hopefully you like it because I can't update again for a while and "When Two Extremes Meet" isn't as popular as I was hoping, even with only 2 chapters. My one shots are more popular. Anyone want to spread the word about that story? It's make me happy sorry on with the long awaited chapter 2**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!**_

Karai, Tigerclaw, and Fishface sat in their chairs watching the turtles shiver where they sat. They've had the turtles trapped with them for whole half-hour. The monitor on their tubes showed that each of them were sitting in -8 degrees fahrenheit and still dropping.

"How long do you think it'll be before they crack?" Fishface asked sounding bored

"I understand the loyalty that cubs have. They are young warriors bound together by brotherhood. Our odds are better that they will parish than betray the others." replied Tigerclaw

"We'll give them a little more time and then we'll unleash our secret weapon on the youngest and work our way up by age." replied Karai devilishly

"(shutter) I almost feel bad for those meddling reptiles, that _weapon_ just seems excessively cruel." said Tigerclaw genuinely

"Remember that next time your eye patch gets itchy" said Fishface

He felt his eye patch "...(growl) good point" he lost his sympathy for the enemy

 **(MEANWHILE WITH THE TURTLES)**

"H-h-h-how a-a-are you h-h-holding up g-g-g-guys?" asked Mikey with frost heavily covering his breathe

"B-b-b-b-been b-b-better b-b-b-bro" Raph said as he painfully shivered

"D-d-d-d-donnie a-a-a-are y-y-you ok-k-k-ay? asked Leo. He noticed that Donnie was curled up laying on his side. He was barely moving aside from shaking and his breath was light

"D-donnie?" Mikey

"Aww, poor cub. Shame one of your youngest must die first." Tiger claw walked up to them

"W-w-what are y-y-you d-d-doing t-t-to him t-t-that's d-d-d-different f-f-from us?" Leo was too cold to shout

"Oh nothing unique, you're all sitting in a chilling -15 degrees right now" Karai put her hand on Donnie's tube "but if you must know, the thinner someone is the more their bodies suffer in frigid temperatures."

"and based on his current condition, I don't think the scrawny one will last much longer" Fishface finished

"No" Mikey whispered in fear

"In fact, let's make things more interesting shall we..." Karai said with a charismatic voice

"W-w-what a-a-are y-y-you t-t-t-talking ab-b-bout ?" asked Raph

"You all have ten minutes to tell us where Splinter is"

"and i-i-i-if we-we d-d-d-don't?" asked Leo

"We'll unleash a little surprise we have set up for the the four of you, and your frozen Egghead here will be the first one to get it" she smiled. As she and the other sat down, the others gulped in fear and looked at their poor intelligent brother. They needed to get him out of there as well as themselves.

"D-d-d-donnie...P-pl-pl-please han-g-g-g on" Leo felt so guilty about all this

However, something that nobody knew was that while Donnie was suffering, he was secretly calling for their rescue.

 **(MEANWHILE IN A WAREHOUSE FOUR BLOCKS DOWN)**

In a small empty warehouse lair, Slash and Leatherhead were having a sparring match with each other, in which Leatherhead was winning, but Slash wasn't holding back while Kurtzman was studying leftover Krangg technology from when his team and the turtles saved the world by driving them out and back to Dimension X

"Whoo hoo!" exclaimed Pigeon Pete from the sidelines "these sparring matches sure are fun to watch, huh Rockwell?" he saw that the only former human among them wasn't listening to him

"Rockwell?"

"Hmmm..." he woke up from his thoughts

"What's up, Doc?" he asked curiously

"Oh forgive me, Pete. I was, um.. just thinking about our fellow mutants out there in the city. The turtles, Muckman, Mondo Gecko. etc. I fear if they are keeping themselves warm in this winter" he said looking outside seeing it was starting to furry

"Aw I know how you feel, Doc." Pete hugged his shoulder "Sometimes I wish I could go back to being a normal pigeon and migrate down south with the rest my former feathery comrades. (sigh) how I miss them so"

What Pete said was so stupid the ape scientist had to laugh at it "There never will be an unentertaining moment went you around, my friend" he smiled when all of a sudden he had an odd sensation in his head and grunted in pain he grabbed his head

"(gasp) Doc?! Are you okay?!" Pete asked franticly

Leatherhead saw what was going on and stopped fighting "Time out!" he called as he ran over to his other teammates.

"huh?" Slash was confused then saw the same thing "Doc?" he dropped his mace

"(pant, pant) I'm (grunt) getting a... telepathic message, hold on." Rockwell said as his eyes turned pitch white and he got into

"What's going on?" Kurtzman walked over to the Mutanimals

"Shhh" whispered Leatherhead "Someone is communicating with Rockwell telepathically."

"Hmm, I see." he whispered "well all we can do is wait for him to come out of it, hopefully it's nothing too serious"

 **(IN ROCKWELL'S MIND)**

 _"Hello?" Rockwell called out in the purple mystic void of his mind "Is someone there?" he then a green body laying in the void as if it were hurt_

 _"(gasp) Donatello?!" Rockwell ran over to his body and sat him up "What happened to you my friend?"_

 _"Rockwell...I..I don't h-have much t-time.."Donnie sounded so feeble. He wasn't in pain in this mental state but his mind was still part of a suffering body_

 _"Calm down my friend where are you? We'll help you." Rockwell said nervously_

 _"4...402 El..Elton Drive, w-..ware-warehouse...please... please s..save us" Donnie passed out as his mind faded away_

 _"Donatello? Donnatello?!" he panicked_

 **(BACK IN REALITY** )

"(gasp) Donatello!" Rockwell woke up

"Rockwell what happened?" asked Kurtzman

"I was contacted by Donatello" he replied

"That's weird, why wouldn't he just use his T-phone" asked Kurtzmen suspiciously

"Based on Donatello's condition, I fear that they've been captured." he said with a dreadful tone

"What?!" exclaimed Pete hiding behind Leatherhead

"Oh no" said Leatherhead fighting not to get angry

"You're kidding!" yelled Slash "Who has them?"

"I don't know, his mind faded before he could tell me, but he did manage to give me the whereabouts of their location."

"Well, where are they?" asked Pete nervously

"They're in another abandoned warehouse, 402 Elton Drive." he paused with fear "My friends, Donatello was unsettlingly fragile when I found him. I'm afraid they are being committed to some kind of torture." he said with fear in his voice

"Elton Drive... that's only four blocks from here" said Kurtzmen

"Well what are we waiting for?" Slash went to pick up his mace "Let's go save our allies" he said with a sinister tone

"Wait, it's too cold for any of you to go out in this cold. The storm is going to pick up soon, you might be snowed." said Kurtzmen as the snow was already starting to pick up

"We can't just wait for it to die out. If we do than our _friends_ will die" stated Leatherhead

"I know. However, I have just the thing to keep you warm." he pulled four little chips out of his pocket

"Aren't those Krangg mind-control thingies?" asked Pete

"Yes, they _were_ but Donatello and I modified them into special devices that will keep your bodies at a comfortable temperature no matter what the weather." he explained as he injected the devices into each of their arms

"Fascinating" said Rockwell

"Hey, it's working." said Pete "I feel warmer already"

"Great." said Slash "Thanks, Mr. Kurtzmen. Alright team, let's go bash some head." Slash smirked as they went off on their rescue mission.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **Hope you liked it, I figured show a little fan service and bring in the Mutanimals. It's fun to write them, especially Pete. Rockwell however is the easiest because he has no difference of any kind with Gibson from SRMTHFG! like no difference at all right down to the voice actor. Not that I'm complaining, i mean it's Gibson, I love Gibson everyone loves Gibson. Anyway thanks for the wait see you in the next chapter. Please a review .God bless**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!**_


	3. The Secret Weapon

**(SONGFUL TUNE) BUILD UP TIME**

 **I hope you're all ready for the** **secret weapon. You're all gonna hate me for writing it in, it is _that_ evil. Just thinking about it make me cold. This is gonna be a short but hard chapter. So to practice waiting please check out my other stories. For now just focus on this chapter and enjoy. **

**_I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!_**

April and Casey walked into the lair with a few coats and extra blankets.

"Master Splinter?" April called out

"We have those blankets and jackets you wanted!" Casey called out. Splinter came out of the dojo with a worried expression.

"Thank you, my friends. These were crucial assessments for us in this winter." Splinter said as April handed him a coat and Casey put the stuff down on the couch

"Are you alright, Sensei? You look upset" April asked curiously

"Yeah and where are the guys?" Casey looked around for them

"You answered April's question, Casey." said Splinter "It's been forty minutes and they haven't from their mutagen hunt."

"So what? They've been out longer than that before, haven't they?" shrugged Casey

"Yes, but tonight the city is heavy with snow, and as you can imagine, my sons have always been sensitive to these winter conditions"

"Why?" Casey asked naively

April just gave a look that just said ' _are you that stupid_?' "Um, hello... cold blooded reptiles?"

"Oh yeah..."

"While they have adapted to the cold as the years went on, it still remains as their main weakness, especially Donatello" the rat said sadly "If they are not back soon you may have to help me-" he was interrupted by the sound of April's t-phone ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket to see who was calling her

"(gasp) It's Leo!"

"Let me answer." Splinter ordered calmly. April handed him the cell

"Leonardo?"

"Oh! Sensei, Hey, you're probably wondering where we are."

"Why, yes. Yes I am. How are you, where are you and your brothers?" he asked sternly

"We're okay, but we ran into a sewer tunnel being run by foot bots. We've been staking it out and we're going into stealth mode. Whatever you do, don't call us again, we could be captured."

"(sigh) I see. Are you boys warm enough?"

"Yeah, we're fine, but we need to focus on this mission. We'll be back in a little while. Don't worry about us, Sensei."

 **(BACK AT THE** **WAREHOUSE)**

"I will always worried about my son, but you sound fine. Focus on your mission but get back to the lair as soon as you can." Splinter ordered. However it wasn't Leo on the other line. It was Karai using a voice changing device to impersonate Leo

Karai with Leo's voice- "Hai, sensei, we will return soon" she grinned villainously, hung up, and turned off her voice changing device "Well, that takes care of your rescue party, turtles." she said walking over to the turtles. The green ninjas were turning blue in their face and fingers. They were curled up against the wall desperately trying in vain to get the smallest hint of warmth in their -29 degree prisons

"N-n-n-n-not f-f-f-for long." Mikey said with a shallow breath "T-t-t-they'll c-c-c-c-come f-f-f-for u-u-us s-s-soon."

"Oh poor innocent cub," said Tigerclaw with a mocking tune "I'm afraid you don't have that kind of time."

"Speaking of which, I believe time is up." Karai added

"Ten minutes already?" Fishface mocked with an overly surprised tone "Well in that case, may I have the honors?" he gestured over to the control panel

"Go ahead, it was your idea." said Karai. Fishface smiled evilly and held his hand over a purple button

"This is your last chance." said Karai "Any takes on my offer?"

"K-k-k-karai, p-pl-pl-please h-h-h-hit m-m-m-m-me f-f-first. L-l-leave t-t-them al-l-l-lone" Leo looked ready to cry

"Hm hm hm, I'm flattered you're trying to make this more fun, Leo" she held up one arm "but it's too late" she snapped her finger and Fishface pushed the button of the secret weapon.

Out of nowhere, water came down and poured all over Donnie!

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in freezing, merciless pain. His body began to steam as he grew even bluer

"NOOOOOOO!" the others suddenly found enough strength to stand up

"DONNIE!" Mikey banged on his glass

"THAT'S YOUR SECRET WEAPON?!" shouted Leo "WATER?!"

"YOU MONSTERS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Raph was in a bizarre feeble form of rage

"Look on the bright side, your anger is probably going to keep you much warmer now." Fishface chuckled "So who's next? Unless you answer the million dollar question?" he held a hand over the other buttons

The cold started to sink in again "p-p-please h-h-hit m-m-m-m-me n-n-next" Leo begged

"No I-I-I-I v-v-olent-t-t-t-teer" Raph lifted a shaking arm

"N-n-n-no dudes me" Mikey interfered

"I'm t-t-t-the r-r-reason we're h-h-here. H-h-how ab-b-b-bout you-u-u-u t-t-thank m-m-m-me f-f-f-for i-i-i-it?" Leo insisted

"Hmm.. very well, Leonardo. If that's what you want." he teased as he pretended his hand slip and hit the button for Raph's tube "oops" he said sarcastically. The water crashed down on his freezing body.

He screamed in pain and fell to his knees. He panted and began to cripple in pain on the floor

"RAPHIE!" shouted Mikey. Then water poured on the orange masked ninja and he cried out loud too. He fell and curled up into a ball shivering his shell off

"NOOOOOOO!" cried Leo

In the window spying on all of this was Pigeon Pete. The villains were having were having so fun tormenting their foes, they didn't even notice the spy in the upper window. Pete wanted in barge in their and teach those bullies a lesson, but sadly, he knew his mission. He flew off before Leo was drenched as well. He had to tell his own team what he'd just witnessed.

 ** _To BE CONTINUED_**

 **Hands up. Was that weapon worth the wait or what? I hope you don't hate me for that but this is a new type of genre for me and I'm beginning stretch my arms out and go as far as I can with it. It's just one of those things you know? Anyway PLEASE leave a review tell what you thought check out my other stories see you next time God bless**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Good to be back. Welcome to chapter. please read leave a review and enjoy Also reminder this is an AU where Karai really is Shredder's** **daughter enough talk, let's begin**

 _ **I DO NOT NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!**_

The remaining Mutanimals waited on a roof for Pete to return from his spying mission, they needed to know who or what captured the turtles and what was happening to them before they could do anything to save them. Suddenly, Pete arrived with the bad news.

"Pete!" said Slash

"What did you find, my friend?" asked Leatherhead with a caring tone. Pete just jumped into Leatherhead's arm

"Oh, guys! It was horrible! I..I don't wanna say what they're doing to them!" he said franticly

"Calm down, Pete." soothed Rockwell as he took off Pete's helmet "That's why we placed this camera in your helmet." He plugged the camera into his telepathic helmet "Alright, let's see what we're up against..." Rockwell's helmet played and revealed ( **the scene in the previous chapter** ). When it was over the Mutanimals looked at each other in horror

"So Shredder and his goons. Should have known... with the Krrang being gone" growled Slash. Suddenly Leatherhead's eyes turned white and he began to breathing heavily

"Michelangelo..." Leatherhead growled in a deep, tense voice. He looked like he was ready to throw a fit

"Whoa, whoa whoa." Slash stopped the rage it before it started "Easy, Big Guy, calm down. We can't save them if you freak out. We _will_ save Michelangelo and his brothers. Deep breaths." he said soothingly. The alligator took a deep breath and came back to reality

"Thank you, Slash."

"(clears throat) My apologies, gentlemen, but if we don't hurry, the turtles will die of hyperthermia." Rockwell interrupted

"Oh right!" exclaimed Slash "Alright, Mutanimals. We all know the plan?" they all nodded in agreement "Good.. let's do this"

 **(MEANWHILE IN THE WAREHOUSE)**

"Are you sure using the water was wise?" asked Tigerclaw with his arms crossed "Now their too weak to give us any information we need." he gestured towards the turtles.

They were all passed out and barely moving. Their bodies were almost painted with frost as they curled up into lifeless balls. The only signs that any of them were alive was their slow, shallow visibly frosted breath

"That was just plan A." said Karai "Plan B is waiting for Splinter and his allies to show up , then we ambush them, hand Splinter over to my father, and after that-" out of nowhere, ninja stars were thrown at them and they all dodge them expect FishFace, who had his water tanks cut, stopping his gills from getting any water. While gasping for air, he jumped into the nearby tank of water that was used to pour water on the turtles.

"We're not gonna let you get that far!" Slash exclaimed as the Mutanimals broke in

"What's going on? Who are these freak?!" shouted Karai

"Grrrr... they call themselves the Mighty Mutanimals. They are allies with the turtles who helped them drive the Krrang out of New York" explained Tigerclaw

"Ya got that right" said Slash

"but how did they know we were holding them hostage?" asked Karai

"That's classified information from the likes of you. Now release our friends or else things'll get ugly." said Rockwell

"Oh I'm afraid we can't do that." the female ninja smiled and pushed a button that was right behind her. This button was the self-destruct button on the tube's control panel shorting it out

"Ha! Look like your little toy's broken, you can't hurt our friends anymore." mocked Pete

"You're right" she smiled "we can't make them any colder, but now _you_ can't make them any warmer."

"(gasp) she's right. We could have reversed the machine to give them warmth." Rockwell panicked

"Enough talk!" stated Leatherhead "If you won't free them, we'll just take them from you!" he roared

So the fight began. Slash hit Tigerclaw with his mace but he quickly shook it off. Tigerclaw took the mace and hit Slash right back. Then Leatherhead tackled him and rammed him into the wall, but the feline warrior slashed him in the chest and kicked him off.

Karai fired ninja stars at Rockwell but he used his telekinesis to fire them back and she used Pete to block them. Pete kicked Karai but she grabbed his leg and threw him at Rockwell who caught him.

Leatherhead went hand to hand with Tigerclaw. While the alligator had him pinned, Slash charged at Tigerclaw and smashed him with the mace and sent him flying. Pete dodged it but Karai and Rockwell didn't. As he got up, he grabbed Rockwell who presumably knocked out. He held him up in front of the rest of the Mutanimals .

"Let's see how loyal you freaks are to your teammates" Tigerclaw threatened. The Mutanimals just looked at each other in defeated. Slash dropped his mace as they all raised their arms in surrender.

"Well done, Tigerclaw" Karai smiled as she pulled out a taser and pointed it at Leatherhead "Hold still, boys. this won't hurt a bit." she fired the taser. Half way to the target, Rockwell elbowed Tigerclaw and broke free of his grip. Then he used his telekinesis to lasso the villains. Once tied up, the tare shocked both of them and knocked them out.

"Whoa! Doc! Are you alright!?" Slash asked as they all ran to him

"Why yes I am" he said standing up "I merely faked them out and waited for moment to strike." he explained as he picked up another taser from Karai's pocket

"Wow! Doc that was amazing! you beat them all on your own!" Pete praised him

"I'd hate to disrupt our celebration, but we have not won the battle yet, my friends." Leathered pointed to the freezing turtles

"Oh, right." Slash picked up his mace "let's get you guys out of there." as he walked over to the tubes, Fishface splashed them all with warm water.

"Ha ha ha! Take that you pathetic-" Rockwell just quickly tased him, knocking him out as well.

"Good one, Doc." said Slash "Now, let's try this again." Slash raised his mace and smashed the tube freeing the turtles. Once the glass was clear, Slash picked up Leo and Raph and Leatherhead picked Donnie and Mikey

"Our friends..." Leatherhead whispered as he gently stroked Mikey's blue, cold, unmoving body

"I know how you feel, brother." Slash put a hand on his shoulder as Leatherhead to him sadly "We all want to help them just as much as you do"

"Alright, gentlemen let's take our leave before they wake up." said Rockwell. They all nodded and left in the window they came in through

 **(IN THE SEWERS)**

The Mutanimals entered the sewers and the two large reptiles gently placed their fragile friends down on dry ground

"Brrrr..." Slash rubbed his arms "Poor guys, they're ice cold to the touch"

"Perhaps we should give the turtles our temperature control devices. They clearly need the warmth much more than we do" suggested Leatherhead

"Agreed." said Slash

"Wait .." Pete said with a confused tone "If we're all wearing the chips, how can you guys feel cold while you're holding them?"

"Oh my, That's a good point." said Rockwell "There's probably something wrong with them because I'm getting cold ."

"But how?" asked Slash as he pulled his chip out of his arm "Kurzman said these things should be totally-" he looked a good look at it and gulped "..w-waterlogged"

"What?!" exclaimed Leatherhead

"Why that lousy piece a shark bait! The chips are useless now?!" shouted Slash

"How are we gonna save them now?!" asked Pete

"The turtles' lair has a power cell and methods to keep warm." Leatherhead spoke up "If we hurry, we can probably just barely save them"

Rockwell felt Donnie's pulse and gasped "We have to hurry! Their pulses are extremely weak, their not even shaking anymore!" he said frantically

"I know a shortcut from here." Leatherhead ran ahead with Mikey and Donnie on his back "Follow me!" the remaining Mutanimals followed him in a rush, but they had trouble keeping up. Few have ever known the sewers better than Leatherhead, and it was clear that the big hearted alligator was more desperate than anyone else to save their young teenage friends

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 **Okay hope this was worth the wait also I know I'm really bad at fight this is only the 2nd time I'm trying one so I cut it a little short, hope that's okay and hope it wasn't an anticlimax. Anyway tell me how I did hope you liked, because I loved writing that Mikey/Leatherhead bromance lol their friendship is so adorable and spoilers they'll be more of that (yay) see u in the next chapter please leave a review Happy Halloween. God Bless**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**WARNING**_

 **Alright people. Be ready... for the feels**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!**_

Splinter paced the floor in front of the couch with April and Casey watching him. April stood up and handed him a hot tea cup to sooth his stress

"Maybe I should try calling them again if you're so worried about them." the red-head held up her t-phone

"No, if what Leonardo said is true, it isn't worth the risk. I don't want to put them in danger...if they aren't already" he said with a nervous tone

"Splinter, relax. You heard what Leo said, I'm sure they're fine." Casey said nonchalantly

"They're not!" Leatherhead barged in with two frozen, limb turtles on his back and nearly passed out from running too hard "They're (pant) really (pant) not."

Splinter needed a moment to take in the scene, and he saw the state his beloved sons were in, he dropped his tea cup on the ground in shock as he ran over to them  
"(gasp) My sons!"

"(gasp)" April covered her mouth in shock

"Whoa!" Casey went wide eyed as he stood up

"Leatherhead, what happened!?" Splinter panicked as he picked up Donatello. Just then, the other Mutanimals came in with Leo and Raph

"We'll (pant) explain (pant) later." panted Slash

"If we don't warm them up now, they could pass at any moment" said Rockwell anxiously

"The dojo is the warmest room in the lair!" Splinter took off his coat and gently put it on Donnie's fragile body. "I will set up their cots!"

"We'll get extra blankets from their rooms!" said April as she pulled Casey's arm so he'd follow her. "Come on Casey!" Casey was so in shock about what was seeing that he zoned out for a moment

"If you two could take them for me,-" Splinter started

"Already on it!" said Slash as he and Leatherhead picked up the turtles and followed Splinter into the dojo, where the Mutanimals laid the freezing brothers on their cots

"Rockwell tell me what exactly is wrong with them" Splinter frantically rolled his sleeves

"I believe their weak breathing and lack of movement maybe the cause of hypothermia or some form of pneumonia. Do you have any kind of medicine for those diseases?"

Splinter took a deep breath and looked through his strolls until he found the right one "Yes, these ancient healing mantras for winter illnesses. They used to save freezing soldiers during times of war. It may be their only hope." he said as he unrolled them

"I recommend starting with Donatello. He seems to be in the worst condition" said Rockwell

Splinter nodded "Be strong my sons. Your suffering is almost over" the rodent ninja laid on his knees next to his sons. He held up his hand and began the healing process

"rin pyo toh sha mu ryo ju son kai jin retsu zai zan" his hands began to glow he placed his hands over Raph and Donnie's chest. Just then, April and Casey came in with all the blankets they could find.

"Master Splinter-" April started but was silenced by Leatherhead so Splinter could focus

"nye sai kak rin pyo mu ryo toh sha ju son rin mu pyo ryo toh son kai jin retsu zai zen" the glowing stopped and Raph and Donnie started shaking again. They curled up into balls and made shivering nosies. They're teeth chattered under blue freezing lips and their blue numb fingers shook like leaves

"Oh no. I think they're getting worse!" Casey stated with fear

"On the contrary." Splinter said as he sadly stroked Raph's cheek "I stripped their bodies of any illness the cold bestowed upon them, the shaking means they have enough energy to move." he explanation as Pete, Casey and April helped him put big coats and blankets over the red and purple turtles

"So how come they're still so blue?" asked Casey

"All the mantras can do is heal their viruses, it cannot give them warmth." said Splinter as he buttoned Donnie's coat while April sat him up "Hold on, I need to do Michelangelo and Leonardo." he proceeded to do the others. Once they were cured as well, Splinter wrapped them in blankets in a way that a loving father would. He sat Leo up to button his coat and put mittens on him while April helped Mikey get his coat on.

Suddenly Leo coughed and tried to speak "S-s-se-sens-sensei?" he said with a hoarse child-like voice

Splinter gasped "Leonardo!" he hugged his eldest as he laid his fragile body down on the cot. Oddly enough, Leo looked like he was ready to cry

"I-i-i'm s-s-so-s-so s-s-sor-sor-sorr-"

"Sh Sh Shhhh.." he pulled his shivering child into another hug as the freezing turtle began to sob "don't cry my son. You boys were ambushed on a mission, nothing that has happened is your fault. All that matters to me is that you and your brothers are safe. Everything will be alright now." he soothed his son while rubbing his back. April tried to approach but Slash stopped her to let Splinter have this moment with his wounded son

"So-so co-cold (sob)" he almost went limp

"I know, Leonardo, I know. Just try to rest, my son. Save your strength, you are safe now." Leo weakly nodded as Splinter laid him down once again. He looked over the bodies of his remaining sons and covered his eyes fighting off tears. April hid into Leatherhead's chest for a hug and began to cry. Casey got an angry expression and turned towards Rockwell

"Alright, Monkey Boy, you'd better tell us what the heck's going on right now!" he grabbed him by his collar

"Casey Jones!" Splinter shouted at him signaling him to get off of Rockwell "My apologizes, my friends. You must be cold as well. Would you like some blankets?"

"No, Master Splinter, we're fine. I mean we're little cold but your sons need the blankets way more than we do." Slash insisted

"However we _do_ own you an explanation." Rockwell gestured them out of the dojo "Come, we'll explain everything as we let them rest." Splinter nodded as everyone exited the dojo but not before April took one last sad fearful look over her friends. For all she knew, some of her only friends in the world were currently laying on their death beds.

 **And that was chapter 5 hope you liked it, hope it wasn't too short, hope you had the feels. So after this I'm gonna work on 'When Two Extremes Meet' one or two more chapters left, wow I'm gonna miss writing this story but I should get back to that story it's more popular then I thought. Also hope you appreciate the healing hand scene I had to watch that scene from 'The Deadly Venom' with subtitles and type the words as the scene went which was a little hard lol. Okay please leave a review hope u enjoyed see u in the next chapter God bless.**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**HAPPY VETERANS DAY! Okay sorry this took so long. Speaking of long, this is my long chapter to date with 1,825 words hope this was worth the** **wait** **please review and enjoy**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!**_

It had been an hour since the Mighty Mutanimals barged in with the poor frozen Everyone was sitting in the main room of the lair. Slash, Pete, and Leatherhead were standing up behind the couch. Pete and Casey sat on the floor, and April, Splinter and Rockwell sat on the couch while Rockwell told them everything that happened on that very night

"Once we realized the chips had been short-circuited, we raced to your lair as quickly as we could to save them"

Rockwell finished the story. He looked up to see Splinter just staring into his teacup. His face expressed fear and loss as April put a hand on his shoulder "I know this is hard for you, Sensei." the red-head said gently "but it's okay. The guys are alive and they'll be okay, right?"

"We're really sorry about this. I wish we could do more to help them." Pete said sadly

"No, Pete. It's...(sign) it's alright. You've everything you could to help my sons." he stood up, turned around to the Mutanimals and bowed to them "Mutanimals. Thank you so much for your bravery. I own you the life of my family."

"No thanks needed, Splinter. The turtles help us a lot in the past, we owned to them." said Slash

"Great Splinter, I could never show your sons the amount of care you have for them." spoke Leatherhead with a caring voice "but I promise that you shall have my full support in this time tragedy."

"We all will" Casey stood up with a determined voice

"My thanks to all of you, but shouldn't you two get home before _your_ families begin to worry about you?" he asked April and Casey

"No, it's fine." Casey insisted " My dad took my sister out of town for the blizzard and let me stay here with April. I wanted to stay in case of some kind of emergency..." he turned towards the dojo "but I never imagined it being an emergency like this..."

"Yeah, I already talked to my dad about it. The snow's too deep for us to get to the surface anyway." said April

"So I guess we're all bunking out here then." said Slash

"Very well my friends. I will take just a few blankets from the boys."

"No Splinter, you really shouldn't."said Rockwell as he rubbed his arms "They're still so cold-"

"I know but I don't want them to be _too_ warm." Splinter insisted "The winter attire and large blankets should be enough for them to stay warm. Also I have hot tea prepared for them. If anyone needs me, I'll be with my sons." with that Splinter walked into the kitchen, picked up the tray of hot teacups and entered the dojo where his poor sons were resting. They weren't shaking as much as before, and they were getting some color back but their skin was still a light shade of blue.

In the dojo, the blue clad leader was sitting up on the wall covered in winter clothes

"How are you feeling, my son?" asked Splinter as he put their teacups down and handed one to Leonardo

"A lot better, but eve-everything s-still feels numb." he sneezed "I..I'm still w-w-worried about the guys though." he said sadly

Splinter kneeled on the floor next to his sons and frowned. "(sigh) I know Leonardo, but don't worry. We shall have you boys nursed back to health in no time, so long as you keep your coats, gloves and socks on."

"Hai Sensei" Leo sneezed again

The rodent father gently moved Mikey's head to smoothen out his pillow, when all of a sudden, his head started moving and his baby blue eyes slowly began to open.

"Sen-sensei?" he spoke with a very weak tone as he looked up to his worried father

"Mikey?" Leo crawled over to him in delight and relief

Splinter smiled "(light gasp) Michelangelo! My son. Thank goodness you are alright." he hugged his son awkwardly since he was still laying down

"We're..we're home?" he was still light headed as he tried to sit up on his knees

"Yes, Michelangelo. You boys are safe now." Splinter pulled a small fleece over the orange turtle's coated body "Is this better?"

He simply nodded "T-t-thanks Sensei" He looked over to see Leo "Leo!" he smiled and gave him a hug

"Awww I'm glad you're alright, Mikey." Leo grinned as he hugged his little brother back

"(groan)" they all turned to see Raph sitting up and still shivering a little bit even with a heavy coat, mittens and blanket over him

"Raph! You're okay!" Mikey leaped to him and hugged him tightly.

Raphael just smiled and hugged his younger brother back "H-h-how ya feelin lit-little brother?"

"N-n-nice and cozy. You?"

"I feel like a turtle-sicle, even under all this fur." he said rubbing his arms for warmth

"Your bodies shall be warm again soon, my sons. You've all been through something that was beyond the limitations of your bodies, it will take a little while for you all to heal." said Splinter

"Sensei," said Raph "I thought Karai pretended to Leo and told you we were fine. How did you know to save us?" he asked

"It wan't I who save you, my sons"

Leatherhead walked in with the other Mutanimals behind him and exclaimed modestly "It was us who came to your rescue, my friends."

"Leatherhead!" Mikey smiled and tried to stand up but his legs were too numb to carry him. The big alligator walked over to his young friend and gently pulled him into a hug.

"Wait, the Mutanimals? You guys saved us?" asked Leo with a surprised tone

"But how did you guys know where we were, or even that we were in trouble?" asked Raph

"We didn't" Rockwell replied "We were just sparring in our home, when I received a telepathic SOS from your brother who gave me your location and pleaded for help"

"Whoa... you can hear our thoughts?" asked Mikey in amazement "Coool, You're like some kind of Power Primate!"

"Wait a minute, who called you for help?" asked Leo

"Wasn't me." said Raph

"Me neither" Mikey shook his head. "Hold up, are you saying..." the boys looked at Donnie's still extremely weak and laid limp in his cot

"Whoa whoa whoa, you're saying Donnie's the one who called you for help?" Raph pointed to his still unconscious little brother

"Yes. He was, however, in a very feeble condition when he contacted me" the scientist explained

"Why is that so surprising?" asked Slash "We've told you before that you can Rockwell for help if you ever needed to"

"He was the first of us to go down. It didn't long for the cold in that tube to make him so weak." Leo explained as he sadly looked over Donnie's blue cold body.

"Yeah..." Mikey signed "We were really worried about him, but ended up saving the day" he said as he sat down next to Donnie "by calling you guys to.. save.. the day- okay now I'm confused

"I know what you guys mean" said Pete "I saw the whole thing when we came to rescue you (shutter) It was horrible"

"It was...It was so bad." Mikey shutter, out of coldness or fear he didn't know

"Sensei... do you think Donnie'll be alright?" Raph asked in a child-like fear in his voice Splinter knelled down to check Donnie's pulse with two fingers.

"(sigh) only time will tell, my sons. Your brother does not the body to endure such harsh temperatures." he said as he put an extra blanket over his most intelligent child. "It will take longer for his body to heal than usual. All we can do is wait for him to awaken before I can confirm his condition."

"but didn't you use the healing mantras on him like the rest of us?" Leo asked standing up with shaking legs

"Yes but they cannot prevent him from suffering a relapse. It was a miracle they worked on your frost bite. There is nothing else I can do for now. It is up to Donatello to fight the rest of this battle on his own. We shall have to wait until morning."

Mikey started to blush "Sensei, can we umm..."

"Stay with Donnie in the dojo tonight?" Raph finished Mikey's question

Splinter smiled "Of course, Raphael. You may stay in here together so long as you keep yourselves warm." Splinter said as he rubbed Mikey's head

"Hai Sensei." they all bowed, grabbed their blankets and laid down next to Donnie. With that they all fell asleep rather quickly. Splinter simply smiled and kissed all four of them on the forehead. The Mutanimals just watched and looked at each other, expect Pete who sobbed into Rockwell's shoulder.

"Come, my friends.." Splinter said as he handed each of them extra blankets and gestured them out of the dojo "I'll set you four up with a place."

"Our thanks, Splinter." Leatherhead smiled as the rest of them walked out the lair, except Slash who just started at the boys' little blanket fort.

"I admire your fear for my sons, Slash."

"He to think I wouldn't be saving lives if it wasn't for your boys." he said with a voice that sounded like it was lost in regrets of his past

"(sigh), I know" Splinter looked to see everyone else in the living room setting up cots and mingling. "With all the enemies my sons have hunting them, it's truly a breath of fresh air to know we have allies to turn to in times of crisis."

"You've got a good family, Splinter. Don't ever forget that. They're strong kind and look out for each other. They truly are brothers."

"Indeed, and I couldn't more proud of them anymore than I am now."

 **Alright one more chapter after this guys hope this was wroth the wait i know this chapter sucks and I need to work on my pacing but i do wanna finish this story to move on to other ones. Hope u enjoyed please leave a review. Hope u all caught my SRMTHFG reference. See u guys next time and may Jesus bless our Veterans.**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!**_


	7. Epilogue

**_Can everyone SHUT UP about Mikey being the youngest in chapter 2!_ **

**I already made my point in the comments. I said that Donnie was in worst shape, so Karai changed her mind and went with him first. With that said, I should have conveyed that better to the audience so I'm sorry. Okay this is the last chapter. I tried to take my time with this one but I'm SUPER** **anxious to work on 2 other stories. So here's the final chapter guys. Enjoy**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!**_

It was the morning after the snow storm. Splinter, April, Casey, and the Mutanimals were laying on their cots on the floor in the living room. April woke up from her cot and sat up from her arms. She sat by her elbows, rubbed her tired blue eyes and looked around to see if anyone else was awake, but it didn't seem like anyone was. Splinter, Casey and Rockwell were sleeping on the couch. Slash and Leaterhead were sleeping on the floor, and Pete was laying on Leatherhead's back. Yep, just the way it was when she fell asleep. She smiled at the sight, but frowned when she remembered the conditions that the turtles were in.

'Hmm Maybe I should check on them.' she thought to herself. She stood up with a small blanket over her shoulder and lightly stepped around Slash to make her way to the dojo. She peeked her head into the dojo and saw that the boys were also still asleep. They all had their their normal color back expect for Donnie who had mixed colors mainly on his face and he still looked weak in cold pain.

"They awake yet?" a voice startled her

"Ahh!" she slipped in surprise and covered her mouth, worrying that she woke up the turtles, Luckily it seemed like she didn't. She sighed and looked up to see that was Casey Jones who scared her.

"Uhh. Casey!" she whispered "Don't ever sneak up on me like that again!" she got up and got close to his face

"Whoa, whoa. Easy Red. It was an accident. I was just worrying about the guys you were. I wanted to check on them."

"(sigh) I'm sorry, Casey." she leaned on the wall by her shoulder staring at the turtles "It just...things just really crazy last night. I was honestly worried the guys were gonna die."

"I know what you mean. I felt so bad for them when I saw them at that. Can you imagine being _that_ cold?" the older boy just shivered thinking about it.

"Yeah, how long do you think it'll be before they wake up?"

Casey peeked in the door and smiled "Oh...probably not long."

She went wide eyed and peeked again to see Mikey yawning and stretching his arms in exhaustion. April smiled and lightly called for him

"Mikey?" The freckled turtle turned his head to the sound of the voice and saw his two human friends.

"Casey, April!" he said quietly. He got up, grabbed his fleece and ran over to her for a hug

"Hey, Mikey how're you feeling?" asked Casey

"Oh I feel _way_ better." he turned around to his brothers as he took off his mittens off. "But I'm still really worried about Donnie. Splinter said it may take longer for him to heal then the rest of us." he moped as he stepped out of the dojo

"Aww, don't worry, Mikey. I'm sure he'll be up and at em before ya know it." April was trying to be optimistic "Come on why don't we get you some breakfast? you must be starving." Mikey gave a light smile and nodded as they walked into the kitchen. Mikey sat down as April put some frozen bagels in the toaster

"So how do you guys get captured?" Casey asked as he sat down with a cup of orange juice

"Casey." April scolded "You don't have to answer that, Mikey." she said as she put the bagel down in front of the young ninja

Mikey just stared blankly for a moment as he was suddenly starting to feel like he was back in that tube. He then quickly shook that feeling away. "Umm, I'd um.. I'd rather not until the others are ready to talk and we'll explain it together." he said with a meek, awkward tone as he started slouching in his seat

"That's okay. We know you guys've been through a lot." said April with a caring tone

"Yeah, just remember, dude, we're right here if you need anything. We'll get through this." Casey looked him in the eye with encouragement

Mikey opened his mouth to speak when someone else's voice came out "and we'll be right here to help each other." the voice belonged to Leonardo as he walked in with Raphael by his side

"Guys!" April walked over to them and pulled them into a hug of relief

"Hey, dudes. Are you guys feeling any better?" asked Casey standing up

"Aw man." Raph stretched his arm "I still can't believe we survived that cold, but I'm feeling a lot better"

"Me too." said Leo "I really thought it was over for us for a while there" he said sitting down "Saved again by Donnie's big brain." he said with sorrow

"You said it" sighed Mikey "We've gotta do something to help him heal faster?"

"I don't think so, Mikey" said Leo regretfully "Sensei says there's nothing else we can really do for him at this point"

Mikey got up after finishing his bagel "I'm gonna go lie down with him for a little while"

"Okay" said Raph

"We'll meet you in there when we're finished eating" Leo said as he made himself some hot tea. Mikey nodded as he walked into the dojo and sat next to resting brother. He looked at his blank, expression and scowled with sadness

"Hey Donnie. It's me...Mikey. I don't know if you can hear but I just want you to know... I miss you. I won't let you get sick, and we're all right here for you. But I'm not sure what we can do while you're out cold. Please wake up soon bro, we need you." he said gently. Suddenly, he heard a small moan from his brother. He saw that Donnie's eyes began to flutter open as he slowly turned his head towards Mikey

"(gasp) Donnie?"

"Hi..hi Mikey." he said with a very hoarse voice as he tried to sit up

Mikey leaped with joy and gave the green genius a hug "Donnie!"

"Mikey, keep it down. The others are still-" Raph came in followed by Leo and saw Donnie sitting up and having a cute, little smile

"Donnie!" they all ran to him and gave him a group hug "How are you feeling, Bro?" Raph asked with a hand on his shoulder while April and Casey watched from the doorway

"I-I guess I'm lit-little better now ahh-ah choo. (sniff) What I don't get is how can you guys be happy to see me."

"What the heck are you taking about? It's great to see you're awake." said Mikey with a happy but confused tone

"but _I_ caused this. If I hadn't dragged us out of the lair, none of this would have happened" he said with guilt as he rubbed his gloved hands together

"No, Donnie." Leo said with a stern leader like voice "I should have been more aware of our surroundings and-

"No Leo, you don't get it! I was the one who talked us into leaving. If anyone should have been frozen.." he pulled his knees to his chest "it should have been me."

" _Yame_!" the voice startled everyone. They turned around to see Master Splinter walking into the Dojo. All the boys excluding Donnie about to go sensei as they moved to give Splinter space The rodent kneeled down in front of his son as Donnie appeared to be hiding his face in his legs and releasing a few tears out of fear and guilt

"Donatello" he lightly pulled his face up to look him in the eye "how do you feel that could possibly cause you to think such nonsense?" he asked gently

"(sigh) it's just... (sniff) I don't understand, Master." he started as he wiped his tears "I endangered your family I almost got them killed. My own brothers. How can you possibly not be angry with me?"

Splinter glared at him them pulled him into a hug "Donatello, I would never stop loving any of you for making a mistake no matter what the mistake was" he pulled away and kept his hands on his shoulder "even if you _were_ the cause of this incident, you made amends for it by reaching out to your allies for help. You quite literally used your brilliant mind to rescue your brothers and pulled them out of danger, and for that my son I am proud of you"

"Yeah Donnie, we don't blame you for anything that's happened, and none of us would have thought about contacting Rockwell" said Leo with an encouraging tone

"We all should of been more careful, and we've been captured before. We've gotten through it with our heads held high and We'll will get through this one" said Raph

"Together!" smiled Mikey. Donnie looked to see all of his brother smiling at him. This caused him to give him a tearful smile

"Thank you guys,(sob) thank you so much"

"Come here bro." said Leo as all the turtles and Splinter got together and gave Donnie just what he needed. A big ,warm, cozy group hug.

 **THE END**

 **Hy guys thank you so much for reading and making this my most popular story to date.**

 **BAD NEWS**

 **I have a lot of upcoming school projects so I'll be on a little 'hiatus' let's us and the next thing I post will be chapter 4 of Alternatively so I hope you're a Monkey Team fan**

 **GOOD NEWS**

 **The next Ninja Turtles story will be called _Rat King's Revenge_ that's all I can say for now. Let's just say I'm gonna have fun writing my 2nd favorite villain. Seriously why doesn't the Rat King have more stories? Fanfic writers get on that. Thanks for reading, have a good Thanksgiving, see you next time with Monkey Team. God bless**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!**_


End file.
